


"Always"

by 2kyo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, POV Third Person, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kyo/pseuds/2kyo
Summary: Maki suspects Shuichi of being in love with Kaede, and he's left to contemplate why.





	"Always"

“Did you...like Kaede?” 

Shuichi was confused, almost taken aback, by the blunt delivery of Maki’s pressing question. Before he could even fully comprehend what she had asked him, the subject averted towards her own concern. 

“Well… I assumed you didn’t, because that would be weird. Liking someone you just met...especially in a situation like this…” 

An image of himself sitting with Kaede back in the classroom had flashed into his thoughts. His head was bent downwards to avoid eye contact with her and mask his unease, but she had made the notion to hold his hand for comfort. The palm of her hand laid gently on top of his, and the sunset illuminated the classroom in a golden light that enhanced the radiance of her smile. It was his fondest memory of her because they confided to trust in each other’s guidance and help each other overcome their greatest insecurities. 

“Then tell me...under what circumstances is liking someone *not* weird?” Shuichi retorted.  
“ I...don’t know. I don’t really understand what that is...nevermind. Just forget I ever asked.”   
“Forget you asked? Why did you bring this up, Maki?”   
“...No reason. I was only curious.”

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by Kaito, who had returned from his bathroom break. The trio begrudgingly completed their training and returned their separate ways to their dorms. As Shuichi laid in his bed, he couldn’t get the thought of Maki’s question out of his head. He had already found difficulty in sleeping for a full night since their first day, and usually spent the duration of those long hours in contemplation. Did he like Kaede? Despite their mutual intimacy, the idea of romance hardly crossed his mind in their limited time spent together. He thought about when they first met, when he stumbled out of a locker after regaining his consciousness, how utterly disoriented he felt in every way possible until he encountered her. The two were initially skeptical of each other, but an instinct of his implied that she was a genuine and dependable person to have around in their current situation. He was drawn to her intellect, perseverance, and compassion, and her natural leadership ability kept his spirit enlivened as they first seeked to find a means of escape. He felt discouraged to see the others turn against her leadership because he had quickly grown to trust and believe in her, and he saw something in her that even she didn’t see in herself. He admired the subtle and dedicated nature of her character, the very ardor that inspired him to believe in his instincts as a detective and devise a plan to expose the mastermind with her. He adored listening to her talk endlessly about her infatuation and enthusiasm for playing the piano throughout her lifetime, and held the piece Clair De Lune by Debussy close to himself because it was her personal recommendation to him and a reminder of their affinity. He loved the glimmer in her lilac eyes when she got excited, the music note-shaped pins that held her blonde hair back, the little box-shaped backpack she carried ‘handy’ items in, and the musical pattern in her flowy skirt, all her signature trademarks. He was grateful to have her around because she made him feel like he was a good person, and as an expression of gratitude he always willingly aided her. He respected her for acknowledging her weaknesses to him in those final hours as an act of showing complete faith in each other’s intuition. He found himself closer to her than anyone he’d become acquainted with before in his life, and despite her misguided actions, he refused to condemn her as a villain and concluded that her sacrifice was ultimately her grandest gesture. In truth, she was the greatest person he’d ever gotten the chance of knowing, and he cherished her in his heart. As he laid in his bed, recollecting his memories of the time they’d spent together, he quietly spoke to himself, 

“Yes. I have always, always, always, always been in love with Kaede Akamatsu.”


End file.
